Hot-Pao
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Ryouta suka memasak, apalagi untuk kekasih tersayang, Aomine Daiki. Hingga meluangkan waktu untuk belajar membuat bakpao khusus demi Daiki. Sayang, yang Daiki pikirkan bukanlah 'bakpao' yang sama. Warn : Yaoi, Mature content, Lemon, AR, awas nista! Dedicated for #KutukarkanKiseuntukAomine project by Nanas Rabitfox (also for my beloved twins, Lovely Orihime)


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** (harapannya tidak ada), **OOCness, Yaoi, Mature content, Lemon, Kinda PWP, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, nista, dan AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiseeee!"

Ryouta menoleh dan segera mengoper bola yang sedang dalam penguasaannya kepada Daiki. Sayangnya, sebelum bola jingga itu menyentuh tangan Daiki, Tetsuya tiba-tiba muncul dan memotong operan. Dalam sekejap mengalihkan arah bola kepada Taiga yang sudah bersiap di depan ring.

Ryouta menjerit tertahan. "Aominecchi!"

 _Splosh!_

Bola jingga sudah disarangkan Taiga ke dalam ring dan memantul ke luar lapangan. Taiga bersorak dan beradu tos bersama Tetsuya. Sementara Ryouta mengejar bola dan membawanya menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Daiki mendecih sebal. "Kalian hanya beruntung, Tetsu."

"Heh! Yang pasti kali ini kemenangan ada di tangan kami, Aomine!" Bantahan pun terlontar dari pentolan SMA Seirin itu.

"Yaah ... mau bagaimana lagi. Kurokocchi semakin hebat-ssu. Aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Kurokocchi sudah ada di sana untuk memotong aliran _pass_." Ryouta memuji Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kise-kun juga semakin kuat. Aku tidak akan menang bila melawanmu _one on one_ ,"sahutnya pelan.

Taiga merangkul sang bayangan dan menyengir lebar. "Selanjutnya akan kukalahkan kalian lagi!" ujarnya masih berapi-api.

Daiki berdecih. Lagi. "Cih, mana mungkin kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Selanjutnya akan kubuat kau mengaku kalah, Kagami! Tetsu!"

Tetsuya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. "Tentu, Aomine-kun. Kami pasti akan menerima tantangan kalian."

"Jangan lupakan aku-ssu! Aku juga tidak akan kalah!" sambung Ryouta.

Mereka berempat tertawa bersama setelahnya—bertiga sebenarnya karena Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, sudah waktunya kita pulang!" Taiga mengingatkan ketiganya yang tampaknya masih tidak ingin tergesa-gesa meninggalkan lapangan basket _outdoor_ itu.

Tetsuya membuka ponselnya. Penunjuk waktu digital itu sudah memperlihatkan pukul 18:23. Pantas saja mentari sudah berlindung di balik horizon. Menyaputkan gradasi warna merah ke jingga ke merah jambu hingga ungu dan biru pada langit yang mulai temaram. Tetsuya mengangguk pada Taiga dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya. Ryouta dan Daiki pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama ponsel Ryouta pun berdering. "Ah! Aku angkat telepon dulu ya, Aominecchi?" ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat yang sedikit menjauh dari ketiganya untuk privasi.

Sebelah alis Daiki naik sejenak. Ia lalu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Jangan lama-lama." Atensi Daiki kembali pada kedua teman dan sekaligus rivalnya itu. "Jadi, setelah ini kalian langsung pulang?"

Taiga melirik pada sang kekasih sebelum menjawab. "Mungkin akan mampir ke Majiba dulu. Terus terang saja aku lapar. Kuroko juga kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku ingin membeli vanilashake. Aomine-kun mau ikut?"

"Mungkin, aku menunggu Kise dulu. Karena hari ini aku menginap di tempatnya."

"Oh," sahut keduanya berbarengan.

Tak lama Ryouta pun kembali. "Maaf, tadi itu telepon dari Nee-san. Nee-san bilang dia mau mampir ke apartemen sebentar lagi."

"Padahal aku dan Kuroko mau mengajak kalian ke Majiba sebentar."

"Maaf, Kagamicchi, aku tidak bisa. Sayang sekali-ssu. Aominecchi jadi menginap kan?"

Daiki menghela napas sebelum mengangguk. "Sepertinya tidak bisa diubah. Maaf Tetsu, Kagami."

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-kun. Lain kali masih bisa."

Taiga mengangguk. "Itu benar."

Ryouta mengangkat tasnya dan menyampirkan ke bahunya, "Kalau begitu kita berpisah di sini ya? Ayo, Aominecchi! Rinacchi sudah di jalan. Sampai jumpa Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi!"

"Kagami, Tetsu, kami duluan!" Daiki mengangkat tangannya membentuk salut sebelum berbalik pergi mengekori Ryouta yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju ke pintu keluar taman.

Taiga dan Tetsuya melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun! hati-hati di jalan!"

Dari kejauhan keduanya masih sempat menyahut 'ya' sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan area taman itu.

Taiga menyampirkan tasnya dan memutar bola basket di ujung jarinya. "Kita jadi ke Majiba kan, Kuroko?"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menoleh dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat. "Ya. Ayo, Kagami-kun!"

Keduanya pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Daiki dan Ryouta, ke restoran cepat saji, Majiba, yang berada tidak jauh dari taman tempat mereka bermain basket bersama sore itu.

ooOoOoOoo

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A KnB Fanfiction**

 **Dedicated for #KutukarkanKiseuntukAomine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hot-Pao**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ooOoOoOoo

Ryouta baru saja selesai mandi ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera menuju ke depan pintu sambil mengisyaratkan pada Daiki untuk segera mandi. Daiki mengangguk.

"Setelah bertemu dan mengucapkan salam pada kakakmu," bisiknya sambil mencuri kecupan dari pipi Ryouta.

"Aominecchi! Jangan dekat-dekat! Aominecchi belum mandi!" Ryouta mendorong dada Daiki sambil menjauhi si pemuda berkulit hitam manis itu. Daiki terkekeh geli dan menuruti permintaannya.

Ryouta pun bergegas membuka pintu. Dari baliknya, putri sulung keluarga Kise sudah menunggu di luar bersama dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahun yang berada dalam gendongan.

"Rinacchi! Hanacchi! Ayo masuk!" Ryouta menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilakan sang kakak untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

" _Onii-tan!_ "

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam, Ryouta. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Rina sambil melepaskan sepatu miliknya dan milik putrinya.

Mereka pun menuju ke ruang tengah. "Aku baik-ssu."

"Selamat malam, Rina-san."

"Ah! Aku baru sadar ternyata ada Daiki-kun. selamat malam. Aku harap kedatangan kami tidak mengganggu."

"Rinacchi ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tidak, Rina-san. Err, maaf aku permisi untuk mandi dulu."

"Ah ya, silakan."

" _Onii-tan_ , gendong!" Hana mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryouta.

Rina menggelengkan kepala. "Hana, jangan manja, sayang. Duduk yang manis."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rinacchi. Ayo, sini Hanacchi!" Ryouta mengambil Hana dan menggendongnya. "Tidak ada masalah kan, Rinacchi? Tumben tiba-tiba ingin kemari."

"Oh? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kami berdua hanya terlalu banyak bermain hari ini. Kautahu kan Takeshi masih sibuk di kantor. Jadi, daripada kami menunggu di luar, makanya aku dan Hana kemari. Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Ryouta terkekeh. "Tidak-ssu. Harus berapa kali perlu kujelaskan, Rinacchi? Kebetulan saja aku dan Aominecchi baru saja pulang sehabis bermain bersama Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi."

"Hahaha. Syukurlah. Eh, Hana tertidur ya?"

"Eh?"

Ryouta menilik pada balita yang sedang terlelap dalam gendongnya itu. kentara sekali bocah perempuan yang lucu itu kelelahan, sehingga segera setelah digendong oleh Ryouta, ia jatuh tertidur. Ryouta menepuk-nepuk punggung sang keponakan dengan pelan.

"Iya-ssu, dia kecapekan. Kalian bermain di mana saja, Rinacchi?"

"Sini biar aku yang menggendongnya. Kamu pasti capek, Ryouta." Ryouta memberikan Hana pada sang kakak dengan hati-hati. Lalu pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil air dan meletakannya di meja. "Kami bermain di taman, lalu pergi ke Sea World, balik lagi ke taman dan akhirnya kemari. Hehehe. Kautahu? Hari ini seharusnya Takeshi ikut berlibur, tapi sewaktu kami masih di Sea World, atasannya menelepon dan meminta Takeshi segera mengecek kekacauan yang terjadi di kantornya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya sangat mendesak sekali. Makanya, hanya aku dan Hana yang jalan-jalan. Untungnya Hana tidak keberatan."

"Yah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Takeshi-nii pasti juga berat harus meninggalkan kalian bukan?"

"Awalnya ia ingin menolak, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke kantor. Tentunya setelah membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi." Rina mengakhiri ceritanya dan meminum air yang disediakan oleh Ryouta.

Bersamaan dengan itu Daiki keluar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian yang rapi. Rina tersenyum dan mengangguk saat mata mereka membuat kontak. Daiki balas menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri mereka. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Ryouta.

"Wah, Hana sudah tertidur."

"Iya. Sepertinya acara jalan-jalan ini sudah membuatnya sangat lelah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian belum makan?"

"Ah itu … belum-ssu. Hehehe."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak? Kalian tidak keberatan kan?"

Baik Daiki maupun Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku membantu?"

"Ah! Aku juga-ssu!"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo, tunjukkan bahan makanan apa yang kaupunyai padaku, Ryouta!"

Mereka pun sibuk berkutat di dapur. Daiki membantu mencuci beras dan menanak nasi, sementara Ryouta sedang mengiris bawang, memotong-motong wortel dan kentang, juga mempersiapkan bahan lainnya untuk membuat kare.

Ya, mereka sedang membuat kare. Rina sedang membumbui potongan daging sapi, kemudian memanaskan sedikit minyak di panci untuk menumis bawang dan memasukan potongan daging ke dalamnya. Tak lama bahan-bahan lain pun menyusul masuk ke dalam panci untuk membuat kaldu kare dan dimasak dengan api kecil sampai mendidih.

Di sisi lain, Ryouta ikut memanaskan mentega dan mempersiapkan bumbu karenya. Dimasukannya tepung terigu, bubuk kari dan garam masala ke dalam penggorengan kemudian ia menambahkan air kaldu sedikit-sedikit sambil mengaduknya sampai menjadi pasta. Sesekali ia mendapatkan bantuan dari Rina sehingga bumbu pasta kare yang sedang dibuatnya menjadi siap.

"Rinacchi, ini bagaimana?"

"Sudah cukup," jawab Rina sambil mengaduk-aduk kaldu yang berisi potongan daging dan wortel itu perlahan. "Tolong campurkan ke dalam panci ini, Ryouta. Pelan-pelan saja."

Ryouta mengangguk dan menuangkan bumbu pasta kare yang dibuatnya ke dalam panci berisi kaldu, sementara Rina terus mengaduk kaldunya agar bercampur rata. Daiki ikut memperhatikan bagaimana kedua bahan itu sudah bercampur. Wangi kare yang terkuar pun mulai menggoda indera penciuman mereka.

"Hmm … wangiiii~. Aku jadi lapar-ssu."

Rina terkikik. "Ini belum selesai, Ryouta. Ah, Daiki-kun, tolong cek nasinya ya?" Rina kemudian menambahkan bahan kare yang tersisa ke dalam panci dan mereka kembali memasaknya dengan api kecil.

"Oh … ah, iya, baik!"

Daiki mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kakak beradik keluarga Kise yang begitu kompak di dapur. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Ryouta dengan setelan celemek sangat cocok. Apalagi Ryouta begitu cekatan saat mengurus dapur. Yah, bukan itu saja sih. Pokoknya, Daiki sangat menyukai saat-saat Ryouta sibuk berkutat di dapur.

Tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang ke masa depan. Ketika ia berada di rumahnya sendiri, saat ia baru saja pulang kerja dan di sana Ryouta berdiri untuk menyambutnya dengan mengenakan celemek dan membawa … spatula? Sendok sayur? Yah, yang mana sajalah. Karena Ryouta cocok mengenakan apa saja. Mungkin kapan-kapan, Daiki mengusulkan supaya mereka memainkan _role play_ , terutama pada saat yang uhuk intim uhuk. Oh, Daiki berharap mereka segera lulus saja!

"—minecchi! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!" Ryouta sudah berada di hadapannya dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan kening yang berkerut dan mimik sedih.

"Ha?"

Bibir Ryouta maju sekian senti. " _Mou!_ Kenapa Aominecchi malah bengong-ssu? Ayo, duduk, kita makan!"

"Oh … eh? Ah, ya." Tergugu, Daiki mengikuti Ryouta yang telah menariknya untuk duduk di meja makan.

Ryouta kembali ke dapur untuk membantu sang kakak menyiapkan peralatan makan dan juga mengangkat panci berisi kare ke atas meja. Daiki ikut membantu menyusun peralatan makan yang dibawakan oleh Rina. Mereka duduk dan mulai makan.

"Wah, sudah kuduga! Aku rindu masakan Rinacchi!" ujar Ryouta saat menyuapkan kare ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya tampak berbinar.

"Datanglah ke rumah sewaktu libur, Ryouta. Hana juga kangen ingin bermain bersamamu. Sayang, dia malah tidur karena kelelahan."

"Eh? Kalau begitu saat tidak ada latihan maupun pemotretan aku akan mengunjungi kalian, Rinacchi."

"Ah, tentu saja Daiki-kun juga boleh ikut. Datanglah bersama-sama saat kalian ada waktu ya?"

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Rina-san."

"Sama-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rinacchi … Hanacchi tidak dibangunkan untuk makan?"

"Hmm … kami sebenarnya sudah makan tadi. Dan Hana sulit bangun bila baru saja tidur. Kautahu kan? Kalau seandainya Hana lapar saat dia bangun nanti, dia akan memintanya tanpa ragu."

"Ah, iya-ssu! Duh, aku lupa. Hanacchi masih kecil sih. Rinacchi juga tidak mau tambah?"

"Nah, aku sudah cukup. Kalian makanlah."

Ryouta dan Daiki mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Mereka sedang membereskan meja makan dan dapur, ketika tak lama kemudian Takeshi datang dan menjemput Rina dan Hana pulang. Daiki dan Ryouta mengantar ketiganya hingga ke depan pintu sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Ryouta merebahkan diri ke atas sofa begitu masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya. Daiki mengikuti dan duduk di samping Ryouta. Ryouta mendesah sebelum mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daiki.

"Aku capek sekali, Aominecchi."

"Mau langsung tidur saja?"

Ryouta melepaskan diri dari Daiki dan mengernyitkan keningnya kala keduanya bertatapan. Daiki memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya dalam seringai yang seksi. Wajah Ryouta seketika memerah layaknya saus tomat.

"Aominecchi, mesum-ssu!"

Sebuah bantal sofa pun melayang bersamaan dengan pernyataan Ryouta barusan. Daiki berkelit dan tergelak.

"Cuma bercanda, Kise. Tapi aku tak menolak kalau kau memang mau."

Kalimat bernada persuasif itu semakin membuat Ryouta salah tingkah. Apalagi seringai di wajah Daiki semakin melebar. Ryouta berdiri dan kembali menjadikan kepala Daiki menjadi sasaran tembakan dari bantal sofa lainnya, sebelum ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Daiki hanya tergelak dan dengan mudah menghindari bantal tersebut lalu mengejar Ryouta ke dalam kamar.

ooOoOoOoo

Sore itu Ryouta sedang sibuk di dapur apartemen miliknya. Celemek jingga muda dengan gambar dua ekor piyo—anak ayam—berwarna biru kuning yang menghiasi di bagian dada memeluk tubuh ramping sang model, melindunginya dari kotoran yang tidak diperlukan untuk menempel di bajunya saat ia berkutat di dapur.

Tangan Ryouta begitu terampil saat ia menimbang tepung terigu yang sedang diperlukannya sesuai dengan resep lalu menaruhnya ke dalam sebuah wadah, sebelum menimbang bahan-bahan lainnya. Sebentar … terigu? Bahan lainnya?

Yup! Ryouta ingin membuat kue, ah tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan panganan sejenis roti yang dikukus alias bakpao. Eh? Bakpao?

Ya, bakpao! Ryouta sedang keranjingan roti kukus beraneka _filling_ asal Negeri Tirai Bambu itu. Sejak berkunjung ke rumah sang kakak yang telah menikah, Rina, beberapa minggu yang lalu untuk memenuhi ajakan sang kakak sebelumnya.

 _Well_ , sejak itulah Ryouta jadi menyukainya, terutama yang ber- _filling_ tumisan daging sapi cincang. Meski setelahnya, pihak agensi mulai menasihatinya untuk tidak terlalu sering mengkonsumsi panganan yang kandungan karbohidrat dan lemaknya itu cukup _mungkin_ untuk membuat sang model kehilangan bentuk ideal tubuhnya. Namun Ryouta tetap menjadikan panganan itu dalam daftar makanan favoritnya.

Ingatannya kembali melayang. Kala Ryouta bertandang, Rina sedang sibuk menguleni adonan tepung dan membuat sang _copycat_ penasaran dengan acara _banting-membanting_ adonan yang Rina lakukan.

Rina hanya tersenyum pada sang adik yang menatapnya berbinar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ryouta pun mulai _kepo_ dan menanyai Rina ini dan itu. Rina menjelaskan sambil terus menguleni adonan tepung di dalam baskom sambil beberapa kali membanting adonan ke talenan kayu yang ada di meja untuk membuat adonan tersebut menjadi kalis.

Takjub, adalah hal pertama yang terpancar dari cerminan jiwa Kise Ryouta. Mata beriris keemasan itu menatap kegirangan begitu melihat bakpao-bakpao yang telah matang. Bakpao yang tadinya hanya sekepalan tangan sang kakak yang mungil, kini menjadi lebih besar sehingga Ryouta harus memegangnya dengan dua tangan.

"Aduh! Ouch! Panas! Panas-ssu!" pekiknya saat mengambil sebuah bakpao daging yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kukusan. Kedua tangannya bergantian melemparkan si bakpao ke udara untuk di tangkap lagi, jemarinya memerah karena kepanasan.

Rina menyentil dahi sang adik. "Ryouta, hati-hati! Itu kan masih panas, jangan memainkan makanan seperti itu!"

Ryouta hanya _cengengesan_ sebelum meniup-niup uap panas yang menguar dari bakpao yang dipegangnya lalu perlahan mencoba memakannya.

 _Hap!_

Mungkin mentari yang sedang bersinar terik di luar sana akan kalah terang dengan mata Ryouta yang kembali berbinar senang. Ia terus melahap bakpao itu hingga habis tanpa banyak komentar. Sang kakak terkikik karena Ryouta sudah mengambil bakpaonya yang kedua dan kembali pada tingkahnya seperti tadi—meniup-niup uap panas si bakpao dan memakannya dengan semangat.

"Kamu kelaparan, Ryouta?" tanya sang kakak sambil mengacak rambut pirang sang adik.

Semburat merah jambu menghampiri pipi Ryouta dan ia terkekeh malu-malu. "Enak, Rinacchi. Aku belum pernah memakan bakpao seenak ini-ssu. Bagian rotinya empuk, lembut, dan enaaaak sekali!" ujarnya memuji.

"Karena _Nee-san_ membuatnya dengan penuh cinta, makanya bisa seenak itu," timpal sang kakak sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ryouta tertawa girang. "Rinacchi belajar di mana membuat bakpao seenak ini?"

"Dari _Okaa-san_ tentunya."

"Ah iya, benar juga-ssu. Makanya Rinacchi suka sekali berkutat di dapur bersama _Okaa-san_."

Rina tersenyum. "Mudah kok membuatnya sendiri. kalau Ryouta mau _Nee-san_ bisa mengajarkannya padamu. Hitung-hitung kau bisa menghemat uang jajanmu atau bisa mentraktir teman-temanmu makanan enak buatan sendiri. Ah, termasuk juga jika kau ingin membuat seseorang terkesan."

Kali ini Ryouta melotot saat sang kakak mengerling jahil padanya. Pipinya panas seperti bakpao yang baru keluar dari kukusan.

"Rinacchi menyebalkan-ssu!" ujarnya merajuk. Namun pipinya bersemu merah jambu.

Dan Rina belum pernah tertawa sekencang itu sebelumnya.

Ryouta tersenyum saat mengingat kembali hari itu. Dan ya, sejak itu saat ia memiliki waktu luang, ia segera menuju ke rumah sang kakak untuk belajar membuat bakpao, dengan berbagai _filling_ yang menerbitkan liur siapa pun yang mencium aromanya saat si panganan berwarna putih itu mengepul matang.

Kini Ryouta sedang asyik membuat _filling_ sebagai langkah kedua. Ia memanaskan margarine di wajan dan menumis bawang putih dan bawang Bombay hingga harum. Lalu memasukan daging giling, menumisnya hingga warna daging berubah. Kemudian memasukkan bumbu-bumbu beserta wortel, jamur dan kentang yang telah dipotong-potong sebelumnya.

"Hmm, wangi sekali," komentarnya sambil mengaduk rata tumisan dagingnya.

Ryouta menambahkan larutan sagu, juga daun bawang ke dalam tumisannya dan memasaknya hingga matang. Ryouta memindahkannya ke sebuah pinggan dan bersiap untuk mengadoni tepung.

Ryouta mencampurkan bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat adonan roti bakpao, tepung, ragi, gula dan air. Ia lalu menguleni adonan tersebut. Diremasnya adonan tepung itu sampai rata sebelum dipulungnya dan dibantingkan ke talenan kayu di meja dapur mungilnya. Dilakukannya hal itu berulang-ulang hingga adonan tepung tak lagi terasa lengket di tangannya dan kalis.

Ryouta kembali mengempiskan adonan dan mengulangi perlakuannya sekali lagi sebelum menyimpan adonan yang sudah kalis ke baskom bersih dan ditutupi dengan serbet bersih. Dibereskannya peralatan yang dipergunakannya dan ia tinggal menunggu adonan mengembang.

Ia mengetik pesan untuk Daiki agar jangan sampai terlambat datang selagi menunggu adonannya mengembang. Senyumnya kembali terbit saat tak lama pesan Daiki masuk dan menyatakan 'OK' padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ryouta mengintip adonan bakpaonya. Senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia melalui proses awal dengan baik. Ia segera membuka serbet lalu mulai membagi-bagi adonan tersebut dan menimbangnya sama rata. Dibulatkannya dan didiamkan lagi selama 10 menit.

Ryouta memanaskan kukusan. Lalu ia menggiling adonan bakpao sebelum mengisinya dengan _filling_ dan kembali membulatkannya. Diletakkannya adonan yang sudah selesai diberi _filling_ di atas kertas minyak dan mengukusnya.

Tak lama bel di pintu depan berbunyi. Ryouta meninggalkan dapur sejenak untuk membukakan pintu. Ryouta segera memeluk sosok jangkung itu begitu ia menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Aominecchi! Kau akhirnya datang juga-ssu! Ayo masuk!"

"Berisik Kise! Bisa tidak kau tidak memelukku seerat ini? Sesak tahu?!"

Ryouta melepaskan pelukannya. " _Mou_ , Aomine-cchi jahat! Aku kan kangen-ssu." Bibir Ryouta maju beberapa senti.

Daiki mendorong masuk Ryouta sebelum kemudian mencuri ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya. Pintu apartemen Ryouta pun menutup secara otomatis. Netra keemasan itu pun mengerjap, memandang penuh keterkejutan pada netra biru tua yang mengerling jahil. Jemari Daiki memegangi dagu Ryouta dan mendongakkannya.

"Siapa suruh kau sok sibuk belakangan ini? Terima pembalasanku!"

"Ap-hmmppphhh—"

Ryouta tak bisa melayangkan protes ketika Daiki menyambar bibirnya sekali lagi. Mengecupnya dengan begitu semangat, ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang diperangkap oleh pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Ryouta jelas gelagapan mendapati serangan tiba-tiba itu. Namun, Daiki tak memberinya banyak pilihan kecuali mengikuti ritme yang sudah dipasang.

Daiki melepaskan ciumannya setelah paru-parunya mendesak untuk diasupi pasokan oksigen. Ryouta terengah dengan wajah yang memerah parah.

"A-Ao-mineeh-cchih … ci-umnya yang kira-kira dong! Aominecchi mau membunuhku gitu?"

Daiki terkekeh. "Jadi ceritanya kau sedang protes? Tidak mau dicium?"

Pipi Ryouta seakan terbakar. Dipukulnya bahu sang kekasih sambil menunduk malu. " _Aho!_ "

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan sejenak sampai iris emas Ryouta membulat—

"AAAA! BAKPAOKU!"

—Ryouta nyaris menerjang Daiki saat melesat ke dapur untuk melihat keadaan bakpaonya yang sedang dikukus. Reaksi antik Ryouta yang jarang-jarang ada, membuat netra biru Daiki membelalak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum melepaskan sepatunya dan ikut masuk ke dapur.

Daiki disambut wangi khas yang menggoda. Ada aroma manis-asin-gurih menguar yang membuat cuping hidungnya bergerak kembang-kempis. Matanya terpejam sejenak saat ia menghirup aroma sedap itu dalam-dalam.

"Wanginya enak," komentarnya sambil mendekati Ryouta yang kembali berkutat di depan kompor dan dandang kukusan.

Ryouta tersenyum lalu meneruskan memindahkan bakpao-bakpao yang telah matang ke atas piring. Dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aominecchi duduk dulu saja di meja. Ini sudah hampir selesai kok," ujarnya sambil kembali membulatkan adonan yang telah diberi _filling_ dan dialasi krtas minyak sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kukusan.

"Masih banyak?" tanya Daiki sambil menyandar di kulkas yang ada di dekat pintu dapur.

"Tidak. Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak buat terlalu banyak supaya segera habis-ssu. Lagipula pihak agensi sudah mulai protes, padahal kan kalau aku tetap bermain basket aku tidak akan menjadi gendut-ssu. Mereka terlalu khawatir."

Senyum jahil melengkung di bibir Daiki. "Dan sepertinya kau santai sekali. Tidak khawatir gitu? Kalau tubuhmu yang ramping menjadi berlemak, gara-gara kau sering sekali memakannya?"

"Maksud Aominecchi?"

"Ya … cuma ingin tahu saja. Kupikir yang agensimu bilang itu ada benarnya juga."

Netra keemasan itu memicing. Kedut kesal pun nangkring di kening. "Jadi Aominecchi mau bilang aku gendut?"

Daiki terkekeh lalu mendekat dan meraih pinggang Ryouta untuk memeluknya. Ryouta mendorong dada bidang Daiki. Menolak gestur sayang yang Daiki berikan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat-ssu."

"Jangan galak-galak dong, Kise. Kautahu kan aku hanya bercanda. Kalau kau menjadi gendut pun tak masalah. Aku hanya perlu membuatmu bermain basket sampai berat badanmu menjadi ideal lagi kan?"

Mendengar jawaban Daiki, pipi Ryouta pun bersemu merah jambu layaknya disapukan dengan perona pipi.

" _Ba-Baka!_ "

Daiki melabuhkan kecupan pada sisi kepala Ryouta dan juga pada pipinya, kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Ryouta membiarkan Daiki memeluknya.

Sementara itu air dari dalam panci kukusan terdengar mendidih keras. Ryouta kembali melepaskan pelukan Daiki untuk memeriksa bakpao yang sedang dikukus. Ia menjaga agar uap air yang terdapat di balik tutup panci tidak jatuh mengenai bakpao sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"Belum-ssu."

"Ditunggu saja."

"Aominecchi mau minum apa?"

"Kola?"

"Hmm … sebentar."

Ryouta menjauhi Daiki lalu menghampiri kulkas dan meraih botol kola dari sana dan membawanya ke meja makan. Daiki menyusul dengan membawa sepiring bakpao yang telah matang dan dua buah gelas kosong. Ryouta mengambil gelas dari tangan Daiki lalu mengisinya dengan kola. Daiki menerima gelas berisi kola itu dan meminumnya.

"Aku makan ya?" ujarnya sambil menggigit sebuah bakpao yang masih mengepul uap panasnya.

Ryouta mengangguk, menunggu dengan bersit penasaran dalam hati akan tanggapan sang kekasih terhadap hasil kerja kerasnya. Daiki menghabiskannya dengan cepat, menjilati sudut bibirnya setelah menelan gigitan terakhirnya. Entah kenapa membuat Ryouta kesulitan bernapas. Daiki menyeringai di dalam hati kala netra biru tuanya menangkap gerik salah tingkah Ryouta.

"A-Aominecchi bagaimana? Rasanya?"

"Hmm? Lumayan … enak."

Lagi-lagi … entah kenapa Ryouta merasa suara rendah Daiki membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ini tidak bagus, ujarnya dalam hati.

"A-Aku mematikan kompornya dulu."

Lalu ia buru-buru melenggang kilat ke arah dapur. Melewatkan kilat jahil yang membara di bola mata sedalam samudera biru milik kekasihnya.

Ryouta bersenandung canggung, berusaha menepis perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba menerpa. Ia memutar kenop kompor ke arah _off._ Lalu memindahkan bakpao-bakpao yang sudah matang ke atas piring.

Saat Ryouta akan berbalik sambil membawa piring berisi bakpao yang masih panas itu …

 _BRUK!_

"Ah!"

Ryouta menabrak sesuatu. Ah tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan ia bertabrakan dengan Daiki yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan Ryouta, Daiki segera mendekati sang kekasih tanpa suara yang berarti, sama seperti seekor Panther mendekati mangsanya. Menyelinap dalam diam, menerkam sejurus angin berembus.

Ryouta kehilangan keseimbangan. Piring berisi bakpao itu melayang, terlepas dari tangan Ryouta akibat benturan yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Ryouta sendiri terjengkang ke belakang.

Namun dengan sigap Daiki menangkap piring yang terlempar sekaligus merengkuh pinggang Ryouta agar tak lantas menubruk meja kompor. Ryouta tertarik ke dalam pelukan Daiki, tergeragap kedua tangan Ryouta mau tak mau jadi berpegangan erat pada pundak Daiki. Wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk leher Daiki.

"Hampir saja," celetuk Daiki lalu meletakan kembali bakpao yang berhasil diselamatkan itu kembali ke meja konter dapur. "Hati-hati dong, Kise."

Ryouta melepaskan diri dari pelukan Daiki. Daiki nyaris terbahak saat melihat wajah merajuk Ryouta yang menggemaskan, pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang maju. Daiki semakin ingin menggoda terus pemuda berambut pirang kesayangannya itu.

"Aominecchi yang jangan tiba-tiba muncul begitu dong!" hardiknya kesal.

Raut wajah Daiki berubah. Seringai sadis pun terukir. Oh, oh, oh! Mestinya Ryouta tak membangkitkan 'amarah' Daiki.

"Hooo … maksudmu semua ini salahku begitu?" Ryouta mendadak jadi merasa gentar hingga dirinya tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah. Daiki maju mengikuti gerak langkah Ryouta. "Bukannya yang tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku itu kau, Ryouta?"

"E-Eh … eh? A-Aominecchi?"

Kise terpojok kala punggungnya menabrak dinding dapur. Daiki menghalangi jalan keluar. _Gawat! Gawat! INI GAWAAAT!_ Batin Ryouta berteriak memperingatinya dari dalam hati. Daiki mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajah keduanya menjadi sejajar dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Iris keemasan dan iris biru tua saling bertatapan.

Ryouta merasa kalau napasnya tercekat. Apalagi ditatap oleh netra biru yang tajam macam predator secara intens seperti ini. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, ditambah lagi Ryouta merasa kakinya berubah menjadi jeli. Namun tiba-tiba Daiki menjauhkan diri. Menyeringai tertahan dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan Ryouta.

"Bercanda," gumamnya sembari mengangkat piring bakpao yang diletakannya di atas meja konter dekat kompor dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Ryouta tanpa sadar melepas napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Terhenyak hingga harus berpegangan dengan lemari yang ada di dapur agar ia tidak merosot ke lantai. Tidak tahu kenapa ia harus gugup saat ditatap oleh Daiki seperti itu. Daiki pun meneriakinya dari meja makan.

"Kise! Sampai kapan kau mau berlama-lama di situ? Nanti bakpaonya menjadi dingin lho?!"

Ryouta menarik napas panjang sekali lagi sebelum menyusul ke meja makan dan menjawab. "Aku datang, Aominecchi."

Ryouta menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Daiki. Daiki memberikan gelas berisi kola pada Ryouta yang menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Daiki sendiri sudah melahap bakpao keduanya. Ryouta melupakan suasana canggung yang tercipta sebelumnya dan kembali ceria. Diambilnya bakpao yang masih mengepul panas itu, ditiupnya dan dilahapnya perlahan. Daiki kembali mengambil sebuah bakpao dan memakannya dengan semangat.

"Aominecchi ini doyan apa lapar-ssu? Makannya lahap banget."

"Hmm? Habis ini enak sih. Aku baru sadar kalau keterampilanmu dalam memasak boleh juga, Kise."

Kesumba merah baru saja meninggalkan jejak di pipi putih sang model. "Tentu dong! Soalnya aku juga harus berhemat, Aominecchi. Paling tidak dengan begini pengeluaran yang biasa kupakai untuk makan di luar bisa dikurangi-ssu." _Sebenarnya ini semua kan demi dirimu, Aominecchi._ Tambahnya di dalam hati. "Syukurlah Aominecchi menyukainya."

Daiki mengangguk. "Hmm, ini enak. Rotinya lembut dan empuk sekali—"

"Rinacchi yang mengajariku bagaimana membuat supaya adonan rotinya menjadi sangat empuk—"

"—seperti 'pipi'mu di bawah sana. Membuatku jadi gemas ingin meremas dan menggigitnya lagi dan lagi."

"—ketika sudah matang. Eh? Aominecchi ini ngomong apa sih?"

"Hm? Aku bilang bakpaonya empuk, Kise."

"Tidak, tidak-ssu! Pendengaranku masih normal, Aominecchi. Kau jelas-jelas mengatakan hal lain mengenai bakpaonya!"

"Aku cuma berkomentar seperti biasa, Kise."

"Beda-ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise! Makan sajalah, kau membutuhkan energi yang banyak karena sehabis ini kita jadi main _one on one_ bukan? Mumpung belum terlalu sore."

"Iya juga sih. Ah! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Aominecchi!"

Daiki mengorek lubang telinganya dengan cuek. "Terserahlah, pokoknya kalau kau kalah karena kelaparan itu bukan salahku."

"Aku tidak akan kalah-ssu! Lihat saja!"

"Hnn."

Netra biru tua Daiki memindai seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam apartemen sang kekasih. Ke arah dinding yang dicat dengan warna putih krim, hingga ornamen yang ada di atas lemari dan rak televisi yang ada di sana. Sedikit 'membosankan' untuk ukuran seorang Kise Ryouta yang terlihat glamor dan ceria.

Ryouta menangkap tingkah Daiki yang tidak seperti biasanya. Penasaran ia bertanya. "Aominecchi? Kenapa?"

Daiki kembali menoleh pada Ryouta yang terlihat bingung. Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau akan memajang salah satu postermu atau foto hasil pemotretanmu di sini."

"Ah, tentu saja tidak-ssu. Aku kan tidak senarsis Aominecchi. Kamarmu malah dipenuhi poster Horikita Mai. Aominecchi seleranya jelek-ssu."

Ryouta tak bermaksud meninggikan nada suaranya, tapi tanpa sadar malah terdengar kesal karena sesuatu. Sesuatu yang diartikan Daiki sebagai tanda-tanda kecemburuan. _Hmm, bagus sekali._

"Setidaknya Mai-chan punya tubuh yang seksi berisi. Kautahu kan? Dadanya itu memang sesuatu. Seempuk bakpao ini atau mungkin malah justru lebih empuk ya?"

Daiki memiliki hobi lain selain bermain basket. Yaitu memancing. Hobi yang baru diketahui oleh Ryouta ketika pada _anniversary_ yang pertama, Daiki mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan memancing di Sungai Tama. Dan Daiki termasuk pemancing yang handal karena mampu me- _landing_ -kan ikan-ikan khas (ikan trout pelangi, ikan _ayu_ , dan ikan _maruta_ ) yang berhabitat di sungai yang mengalir di barat kota Tokyo hingga ke Kanagawa itu.

Namun Ryouta tak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu juga memiliki hobi _memancing_ emosi. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. Perempat siku berkedut-kedut di pelipisnya.

Yah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain? Terlebih orang itu adalah rival 2D yang sering menjadi pemicu bentrok di antara sepasang kekasih yang kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang itu. Ryouta mulai misuh-misuh di dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar ia mendecih. "Cih, Mai-chan lagi."

Sekali lagi, Daiki itu adalah pemancing yang lumayan handal. Tahukah kau, kalau ia sedang mengincarmu, Ryouta? Sedikit lagi umpan yang ditebar akan disambar. Sayang yang bersangkutan sudah menjadi 'panas' duluan. Tak apa, pikir Daiki lagi. Lebih mudah menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam perangkap kail yang telah dipasang.

Seringai tipis pun berkembang.

"Hmm … kaubilang apa, Kise?"

Ryouta memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak ada-ssu."

Jawaban ketus itu malah membuat Daiki terkekeh. Ryouta mendelik padanya. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu lagi pada Mai-chan?"

 _Telak_. Ryouta semakin memajukan bibirnya. Aah, Daiki sudah tak tahan lagi ingin menyambar bibir yang sangat _kissable_ itu dan melumatnya hingga puas. Namun ia harus bersabar, supaya Ryouta jatuh dalam permainannya. Anggap saja ini hukuman untuk Ryouta karena sudah bersikap cuek selama sebulanan ini. Ia kan jadi tidak dapat 'jatah' yang cukup untuk mem- _booster_ semangatnya. Dan itu mengesalkan.

"Siapa yang cemburu-ssu?! Dalam mimpimu, Aominecchi!"

"Hooo … dalam mimpiku, kau mengenakan lingerie merah jambu dan memakai pad sehingga dadamu terlihat penuh, Kise. Apa kau mau mewujudkannya untukku?"

Seketika wajah Ryouta memerah parah layaknya kepiting rebus akibat perkataan Daiki yang kelewat terus terang itu. Sial! Harusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakannya.

"Ahominecchi, mesum-ssu!" makinya dengan sengit.

Daiki hanya ber-hnn-ria seraya menghabiskan bakpao yang sedang dipegangnya. "Tapi kau mencintaiku kan, Kise? Aku tahu kok."

Ryouta malah jadi salah tingkah mendengar penuturan itu. Ugh, Daiki terlalu percaya diri. Dan Ryouta tidak menampik kalau dirinya tidak bisa membenci kenyataan itu. ia meletakan bakpao keduanya yang baru dimakan separuh lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Yah, tak semua yang dikatakan oleh Daiki salah sih.

Ia sendiri sudah cukup bersyukur karena Daiki mau menerima perasaannya dan mencintainya apa adanya. Hanya saja Ryouta juga tidak menyukai saat-saat Daiki membicarakan hal yang tidak pernah mungkin bisa diberikannya pada Daiki, yang notabene dijuluki sebagai si penyuka dada besar.

Ryouta kan laki-laki, tentu saja dadanya bidang. Dan tidak, dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mengubah bentuk tubuhnya dengan melakukan operasi plastik. Ryouta membenci kepura-puraan. Begitu pula Daiki. Ryouta cukup tahu kalau Daiki juga tak akan menyukai sesuatu yang berbau dengan kepalsuan. Tidak, dia harus tenang. Daiki pasti cuma sedang bercanda sewaktu mengatakan hal itu tadi. Tenang, Ryouta. Kau harus tenang! Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kise? Kise?! Kise!"

"Huh?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itu saja."

"Memikirkan apa? Kenapa bakpaomu tidak dihabiskan?"

Netra emas itu tampak layu. Kuyu disapu fakta yang cukup kuat mencubit hatinya. Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selera makanku jadi hilang, Aominecchi. Aku kenyang." Lalu menenggak kola di gelasnya hingga habis.

Namun lain dengan penglihatan Daiki yang sudah gelap disaput awan nafsu. Karena bagi Daiki tatapan itu diartikan sebagai ajakan untuk ke 'sana'. _You know what he meant._ _Screw all the plan for being all nice and compossed until Ryouta get surrender under him by his own_. Daiki akan memaksanya bila perlu.

Daiki berdiri, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Ryouta. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita masih punya banyak acara Ryouta. Ayo one on one denganku!"

Seandainya semua dalam keadaan normal, Ryouta sudah lebih bersemangat untuk mengalahkan Daiki dan kepercayaan dirinya yang kelewat luar biasa itu. dan sekarang ini, rasanya … ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Oh, Ryouta bersumpah dalam hati. Ia tidak sedang merajuk! Tolong dicatat!

Melihat Ryouta yang menjadi diam membuat kening Daiki mengernyit. Batinnya bertanya-tanya, ada apa?

"Hei! Kise! Hei?! Kenapa kau malah diam?"

Ryouta memandang Daiki dengan tatapan malas. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain selain wajah menyebalkan Daiki sekarang ini. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa-ssu. Tiba-tiba aku jadi malas."

Ryouta pun berdiri dan hendak beranjak menuju ke kamarnya. Sebelum kemudian, ia merasa tubuhnya seakan terangkat melawan gravitasi dan melayang sejenak di udara. Lalu ia terperangkap di atas meja makan. Di antara gelas-gelas kosong dan botol kola. Di antara piring-piring yang kosong dan berisi beberapa buah bakpao yang tersisa. Tubuh Daiki menghimpit ketat di atas tubuhnya.

Netra sewarna madu itu membelalak. "Apa-apaan ini, Aominecchi?!"

"Kautahu, Kise. Aku dan kesabaran itu bukanlah teman yang baik. Untukmu aku berusaha belajar bersabar, tapi tak selamanya aku bisa 'sabar'."

"Eh? Tapi!" Ryouta berusaha memberontak tapi Daiki sama sekali bergeming.

"Kautahu? Aku tidak akan sungkan lagi. _Itadakimasu!_ "

Dengan itu Daiki menyambar bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Ryouta gelagapan menerima serangan Daiki. _Apa-apaan ini?!_ batinnya berteriak marah. Namun semua daya upaya yang dilakukannya untuk menyuarakan protes pada Daiki dibungkam telah oleh yang bersangkutan. Ah, jangan harap Ryouta akan menyerah begitu saja.

Daiki tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Paling tidak dengan begini keduanya sama-sama saling berebut dominasi. Dan tanpa sadar Ryouta kembali mengikuti ritme yang dipasang Daiki. Mengulum, mencium dalam, mengeksplorasi dengan lidah mereka yang saling membelit dengan buas.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis mulai terasa menyesakkan bagi keduanya, tapi Daiki masih belum mau melepaskan Ryouta. Ryouta sendiri masih ingin mengadakan perlawanan. Ia tidak akan mau takluk di bawah dominasi sang kekasih. Tidak sebelum Daiki minta maaf padanya.

Namun nyatanya semua itu tak berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak mereka. Paru-paru mereka mendesak minta ciuman itu disudahi terlebih dahulu. Ryouta yang pertama kali kehilangan momentum. Hingga Daiki pun dengan berat hati melepaskan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

Keduanya terengah hebat, berusaha menghirup rakus oksigen yang ada. Wajah keduanya tersepuh merah jambu merona. Getar gelenyar dari tubuh mereka pun mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka menginginkan hal itu. Bohong kalau keduanya mengatakan jika mereka tak terangsang akibat _making session_ barusan. Saat itulah baik Daiki dan Ryouta mengerti, bahwa pertengkaran kecil mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan.

Daiki menunduk untuk mengecup kening dan sudut mata Ryouta. Lalu mulai menlonggarkan himpitannya dan memeluk tubuh ramping sang model. "Maafkan aku, Kise. Sepertinya aku terlalu frustrasi karena selama ini kau mengabaikanku. Kautahu, aku sudah menyingkirkan semua yang berhubungan dengan Mai-chan dari kamarku. Aku hanya belum bilang saja padamu, Kise."

Netra keemasan miliknya serasa tertutup selaput bening yang membuat pandangan Ryouta menjadi kabur. "Aominecchi ini bicara apa? Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu."

"Kau tidak perlu berupaya kuat di hadapanku, Kise. Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Jadi, jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu. Biarkan aku tahu apa yang kauinginkan. Oke?"

Daiki menghapus butiran air mata yang sudah meleleh dari sudut-sudut mata kekasihnya. Diciuminya wajah Ryouta dengan penuh kelembutan. Tanpa nafsu, seperti yang tadi ia lakukan untuk membungkam protes sang kekasih. Murni kasih sayang yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

Ryouta hanya mengangguk dan membalas mencium pipi Daiki. Daiki tersenyum.

"Jadi…. Mau _one on one?_ "

Sudut-sudut bibir Ryouta tertarik membentuk kurva ke atas. "Aku ganti baju dulu-ssu."

Sebelah alis Daiki naik. "Ha? Buat apa ganti baju? Begini saja. Toh nanti juga tidak butuh baju."

Kening Ryouta berkerut. "Tidak butuh baju bagaimana sih, Aominecchi? Kita mau main _one on one_ kan? Tentu saja harus—"

Ryouta tercenung saat menyadari ke mana pembicaraan mereka mengarah. Wajahnya seketika menjadi semerah apel ranum. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Daiki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergidik takut-takut seraya mencoba menjauh dari Daiki. Sekali lagi, Daiki memerangkapnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kita _one on one_ di ranjangmu, sayang~" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Ryouta yang memerah.

Ryouta tak bisa lari lagi.

ooOoOoOoo

Suhu di kamar berukuran tiga kali empat meter itu terasa panas, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah bekerja dengan baik untuk mendinginkan ruangan tersebut. Desahan dan erangan yang bersahutan dari dua anak Adam yang sedang bergumul di atas ranjang itu semakin memanaskan suasana. Tubuh telanjang mereka bermandikan peluh.

Ryouta berpegangan pada kepala ranjangnya sementara Daiki menumbuk kuat titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana dari belakang. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah yang semakin menguat. Belum lagi tangan nakal Daiki yang menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Mengeksplorasi semua titik-titik kenikmatan yang ada di setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Sesekali Ryouta mendengar Daiki menggeram di belakangnya. Lehernya kembali dikecupi, telinganya kembali dikulum. Membuat Ryouta semakin menggila dibuatnya.

"A-Ah-Aoh-mineh-cchi! Ngh! Ah!"

"Kiseee!"

Daiki semakin buas menggerakan pinggulnya, menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam diri Ryouta dalam-dalam. Ryouta merasa buku-buku jarinya memutih, karena ia begitu kuat mencengkeram kepala ranjangnya, untuk menahan gempuran sang kekasih yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Daiki meremas pipi bokong Ryouta yang montok. Ryouta kembali mengerang, menyorongkan bokongnya ke belakang untuk menyambut serangan demi serangan yang Daiki lancarkan. Ryouta menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Parasnya yang memerah memicu semangat Daiki untuk memberikan lebih pada Ryouta. Ryouta menjulurkan lidahnya, mengundang Daiki untuk bercumbu, yang diterima oleh yang bersangkutan dengan senang hati.

Lidah keduanya kembali saling beradu di dalam mulut Ryouta. Tangan Daiki turun dari bokong Ryouta menuju ke perpanjangan tubuh Ryouta yang membengkak parah oleh gairah. Ryouta dibuat blingsatan kala jemari lincah Daiki mengurut dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Ryouta mengerang kuat-kuat. Namun terbungkam di dalam mulut Daiki.

Daiki melepas ciuman mereka lalu mengecup kening Ryouta.

"A-Ao-mine-cchi … a-aku sudah ... Ngh! Ah! Ha-Ham-ngh-pir…."

"A-Aku juga, Ryouta."

"A-aku su-dah…."

"Panggil namaku, Ryouta."

Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu tenggelam dalam euforia yang memabukkan ini. Namun berusaha memenuhi permintaan Daiki. "Hnnhh … Da-Daiki-nghh … ah! Ah!"

Daiki semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dorongan terakhir membuat keduanya disapu oleh badai orgasme yang hebat. Ryouta sendiri sudah tidak mampu menahannya lebih lama. Ia sampai kepada puncaknya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Punggungnya melengkung hingga menempel pada dada sang kekasih, sambil meneriakan namanya. "DAIKICCHIIIIII!"

Daiki menggeram kuat-kuat dan memeluk Ryouta erat. "Ghhh … Ryouta!" Daiki menyusul tepat setelahnya. Menyemburkan cairan cintanya jauh ke dalam tubuh Ryouta.

Keduanya terengah hebat. Daiki membawa Ryouta untuk merebahkan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang setelah melepaskan diri Ryouta. Menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme yang masih melanda mereka. Mereka berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang masih memburu.

Daiki mengecup bibir Ryouta dan menggenggam tangannya. Ryouta menyunggingkan senyum, begitu manis di mata Daiki. Daiki menjulurkan jemarinya dan membelai rambut Ryouta yang basah oleh peluh. Menyingkirkannya dari kening Ryouta.

"Hai…."

"Hei…."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Belum pernah merasa lebih baik daripada ini-ssu."

"Kubilang juga apa kan?"

Ryouta memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kapan Aominecchi berhenti bersikap sok keren?"

Daiki terkekeh. "Aku tidak sok keren, Ryouta, tapi memang keren."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau sangat mencintaiku."

Ryouta mendengus. "Kenapa sih semua yang kau katakan benar-ssu? Aominecchi tidak ketularan absolutismenya, Akashicchi kan?"

"Heh? Kenapa harus membawa-bawa Akashi segala? Tidak perlu dia juga kautahu kalau aku memang benar, Kise."

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, Aominecchi."

"Mudah saja, Kise. Karena kau tak pernah menang melawanku, kau terlalu mencintaiku kan?"

Ryouta menepuk pipi Daiki dengan kuat. "Berhenti, Aominecchi. Kau merusak momen romantis kita tahu?!"

"Aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau membangun _mood_ nya lagi."

Ryouta memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aominecchi mesum-ssu."

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Daiki kembali merengkuh tubuh Ryouta ke dalam pelukannya. Ryouta menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Daiki.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah, Aominecchi."

"Aku tak keberatan kalau kau mau _morning sex_ sebagai sarapan pagi," jawab Daiki sambil menciumi wajah Ryouta.

Ryouta tak mampu menanggapi pernyataan Daiki barusan, ia sudah memejamkan matanya. Daiki juga ikut memejamkan matanya setelah menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka sampai ke leher. Kelelahan pun membuat keduanya terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Yo, minna! Apa kabar?

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk Nanas-chan yang sudah membuat proyek menulis untuk pair kesayangan AoKise #KutukarkanKiseuntukAomine. Sejujurnya ada begitu banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Dan semoga belum terlambat. Untuk itu saya benar-benar minta maaf. Selanjutnya akan diperbaiki setelah dipublish

Dan untuk Lovely Orihime, kembaran saya yang saya sayangi, terima kasih banyak untuk semangat dan juga pecutan cintanya hingga akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai. Terima kasih buat ide dan bantuannya. Sungguh saya tidak tahu harus menulis apa karena ini nyaris tanpa plot yang berarti. Yah, maafkan segala sesuatunya yang kacau, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat lemon untuk AoKise, semoga bisa dimaklumi hahahaha.

Yah, saya tahu. Saya mesum. Hahaha. salahkan kembaran saya yang selalu memprovokasi saya untuk membuat lemon. Dan dengan ini hutang saya untuk menyumbang lemon untuk AoKise lunas! Hohoho.

Untuk teman-teman yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, terima kasih banyak. Boleh tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jika mungkin ada hal-hal yang menurut kalian keliru dan salah, mohon untuk diberitahu sehingga aku bisa segera memperbaikinya, maklum aku masih belajar. Hehehe, terima kasih banyak dan sampai jumpa!

Rexa, _signing out_


End file.
